Biometric information has been widely used in identification of individuals in various scenarios, such as access control. Such information conventionally includes fingerprints, DNA, eye retinas, facial characteristics, and so forth.
Deep learning (DL) is a branch of machine learning techniques for modeling high-level abstractions in data. DL techniques have been used for applications such as face recognition, voice-to-text conversion, and for assisting medical diagnostics, e.g. disease classification using recorded physiological signals. DL techniques can use, for example, multiple processing layers with complex structure, or multiple non-linear transformations.